


Drabble: Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Touch starved Crowley, Touch-Starved, comment-fic, hand holding, touch starved aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for the Comment-Fic Lonely Prompts Week, the request wasAny, any/any, Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch (The Righteous Brothers)for 100 words theme.The Lonely request theme wasWrite a fill that ends with a light going out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Drabble: Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



"I like this," Aziraphale said, his halo aglow.

"I can see that, angel," Crowley smirked. 

The demon's sunglasses were gone and his serpentine eyes regarded the angel warmly. Both focused on their joined hands. They had never been free to hold hands before. Holding hands, previously forbidden, unsafe, was now a revelation of gentleness, tenderness and care.

"This is thrilling," Aziraphale said, breathlessly.

"Angel, I can think of something even more thrilling," Crowley murmured.

"Wily tempter."

The demon snapped his fingers and all the lights (in all of Soho) went out. Lit by the glow of Aziraphale's halo, they kissed.


End file.
